Too Young
by Lena42
Summary: Just a Little One Shot. Clary meets up with some old friends but it doesn't go as planned.


**_Well I was bored so i decided to do this. It kind of started off to be based off Sabrina Carpenters song, Too Young but just kind of went off track. Its just a little one shot and hope you like it._**

 ** _PS You should check out Sabrina Carpenters songs, they're pretty good._**

 ** _PPS All rights go to Cassandra Clare._**

* * *

 _He's your first boyfriend, you'll have others._

 _You can't fall in love at your age._

 _You guys are too young to know what you want._

Their words rang over in her brain as she closed the door to the cab and told the driver her destination. She fought hard to keep the tears back when she turned to the window, looking back at the people she had once called her friends. When they were in high school together, them just a couple years above her. Apart from Simon, they were the only real friends she ever had in high school. And now, when they called her and asked to meet up only to criticise her new life. Cassie and Olly were 20, Jamie was 22. They had laughed and caught up with each other and it was fun, up until the point when they asked her what she was up to, and she mentioned Jace, who she had been dating for two years now and everything had been going great. They all laughed at her when she told them about their relationship, saying it was cute how she thought all this about her first relationship. That's when the meeting had taken a turn for the worst.

She had objected when they said it wasn't love, saying they were too young to be in love. Then they all started sharing stories of heartbreak and love and loss with her, to all of which she said that wouldn't happen to her and Jace. Each of her former-friends replied with 'That's what I thought.' The conversation had kept on like that, until Cassie had said 'He's probably just using you until he gets bored with you.' Cassie never really had a filter. At that point, she broke. Standing up and yelling at them with stuff like 'You don't know anything about our relationship' and 'I'm not you.' Then she had stormed out of the coffee shop, ignoring the looks of shock and astonishment that were given her way. As her feet had hit the steps, a voice behind her said 'Don't come crying to us when he breaks your heart.' Opening the door of the cab she had just hailed, she yelled back 'Trust me I won't.' What right did they have to say that her relationship wasn't real? Just because they didn't have what she had?

"Um, Ma'am?" The cab drivers voice broke through her reverie. She looked at him for the first time since she got in the cab. He had dark brown hair that fell down to his shoulders, his tan skin looking rough and tired, as it would when you're stuck in traffic all day driving people around. His startling blue eyes stared at her with concern in the mirror, flipping back to the road every few seconds. It took her a couple seconds to find her voice.

"Yes?" Her voice came out choked, probably because of the tears that threatened to escape from the prison inside her eyes.

"Your phone keeps buzzing, Ma'am." He said gently, as if trying not to startle a dear. She looked down at the messenger bag at her side, which was shaking like a scared kitten.

"Sorry." She fished her phone out of her bag and looked at the screen as the words spread across it blinked incessantly.

 _4 missed calls, 17 unread messages._

She looked through the missed calls first, looking to see if it was someone who she should call back.

 _Jamie_

 _Cassie_

 _Cassie_

 _Olly_

She rolled her eyes before deleting the calls from her call history. She scrolled through the listed messages.

 _Olly- C'mon Clare we're srry_

 _Jamie- Come back, we didn't want 2 upset u_

 _Jamie- Clare, please._

 _Cassie- Pick up, Clary!_

 _Cassie- We're srry_

 _Luke- Stuck at Farm. Stay at Institute? :)_

 _Luke- Not in Jace's room!_

She smiled at Luke's messages. She was headed there anyway so at least she didn't have to tell the driver to change direction or anything. She had stayed over there quite a lot lately, as her mom and Luke had been re-decorating the Farmhouse. Each time her parents had told her she wasn't allowed to stay in Jace's room- not that that stopped them.

 _Jamie- Clary, stop being so mad, we said sorry_

 _Olly- We didn't mean it Clare_

 _Cassie- 4 God's sake, Clare stop acting like a stupid kid._

 _Jamie- Fine, b a bitch then, just don't say we didn't warn ya._

 _Cassie- Ur a sucky friend 4 pickin him over us_

 _Olly- Delusional slut, he's using u!_

The tears were falling freely down her cheeks and she reached up and wiped them roughly with the back of her hand. She almost threw her phone to the other side of the cab, until she saw the last couple messages.

 _Jace- Help me! Simon's making us watch Star Wars! :(_

 _Jace- srsly though, u comin over 2 nite?_

 _Jace- Okay, text language is just not right, how can you do it?!_

 _Jace- Please come over, I miss you xox_

She smiled widely and giggled, aware that the cab driver was staring at her because of her sudden mood change. She began to text back when she received more texts all coming in at once.

 _Jace- Simon's reading my messages and making fun of me :'(_

 _Jace- HELLO FELLOW EARTHLING!_

 _Jace- HOW DO YOU DO?_

 _Jace- I BRING HAPPINESS  
Jace- AND SEXXXY TIMES_

 _Jace-LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER_

 _Jace- Sorry, Simon stole my phone._

 _Jace- Clary? You there?_

 _Clary- yeah, im here._

 _Jace- Finally! Thought I was talking to a wall!_

 _Jace- Well, texting but still!_

 _Clary- srry, i was too busy with my new bf ;)_

 _Jace- Did I read that right or is my eyesight going?_

 _Jace- Is this new boyfriend of yours hotter than me?_

 _Clary- Oh, he's hotter than u alrite_

 _Jace- Pfft, like that could happen_

 _Clary- Lol_

 _Clary- im stayin over 2nite :)_

 _Jace- Awesome! Can't wait ;)_

"Ma'am? We're here." The driver said to her, again breaking through her trance. This time her stared at her with amusement in his eyes instead worry. She dug into her jeans pockets and handed it to the cabbie and climbed out, phone gripped in her hand. She texted Jace before walking through the Institute's gate.

 _Clary- im here x_

She was walking up to the Institute steps when she felt her phone buzz again. She read them as she walked in and got onto the elevator.

 _Olly- Stupid whore!_

 _Cassie- How did_ _ **u**_ _get a bf anyway?_

 _Jamie- Ugly bitch, turning your back on your friends for some dick_

 _Jamie- Can't believe u_

 _Cassie- hell just throw you away like a piece of trash and then you'll have no 1_

She hadn't even realized that she had made it to the kitchen, too busy focusing on the texts her friends sent her. Why were they being so mean about this? Her hands shook as she tried to delete the messages, but she could barely see the buttons on her phone because her eyes were so blurred with the tears falling down her face that showed no sign of stopping. Her phone was suddenly taken out of her hands and she looked up to see Jace staring worriedly down at her. He pulled her close into a comforting hug rubbing her back with one hand, while the other was holding the phone so he could read the messages. She didn't try to stop him, just made ugly crying sounds as she buried her head into the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

"Oh, Clary." Jace said, pocketing the phone and wrapping both arms tightly around her and whispered sweet words into her ear. After a moment, she pulled back and looked up at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. He looked at her with concern and love. She tried to smile at him but it came out very weak and fake.

"Sorry." She said, her voice quiet and scratched. He kissed her forehead softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said, "those assholes, however, do." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist breathing in the scent of him. They stood there for a moment before she pulled back, just to reach up and kiss him gently.

"I love you." She whispered to Jace. He smiled widely at her before swooping in for another kiss.

"I love you too." He murmured against her lips. He pulled back, a serious look on his face, "What happened?" he asked gently. She told him everything that had happened at the coffee shop and with her ex-friends. A silent tear fell down her face again but before she could do anything about it, Jace reached up and wiped it away his hand rested on her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Clary, I would never do any of that to you. I would never use you for anything, you know that right? You are my everything. You're so talented and amazing and beautiful and forgiving and I love you to the ends of the universe and back." He said to her. He looked at her as if to see if she was believing what he saying. She never doubted Jace whenever her spoke to her like this, with words he saved only for her and his eyes looking at her like she was the last star in the sky, "And those dickheads are just jealous that they don't have what we do." A crooked grin settled on his face as he continued, "What they do have, however, is a few soon-to-be broken bones and a couple soon-to-be black eyes." She giggled again, and watched as his grin turned into a wide and genuine smile.

"Tomorrow." She said before kissing him again. He leaned up against the wall, holding her to him.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Jace asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She slapped his arm and rolled her eyes, but a wide smile was spread across her face. He chuckled lowly at her and pouted.

"No." She said, but as he stuck out his lower lip, giving her the puppy dog face that always made her crumble to her knees, "Maybe." That seemed like a good enough answer for Jace as he smirked and kissed her. She pulled back when an idea popped into her head. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. She grinned up at him before saying simple three words:

"Marvel Movie Marathon."

Jace looked bewildered at her suggestion.

"What's marvel?" Jace asked, his voice holding just as much confusion as there was written across his face.

"You live in New York and you don't know what Marvel is? Half of it is based here!" She said, shocked. She wasn't even sure why she was shocked, Shadowhunters didn't know that much about pop culture. Jace shook his head and shrugged nonchalantly, "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with such force that he almost fell on the floor. He didn't really have that much time to recover when she started dragging him down the hall and into his bedroom, pulling his laptop out and going to her favourite movie website. She ordered Jace to get some snacks for the movies but h didn't leave before muttering "Bossy, bossy."

When he came back she noticed something on his blue shirt. A dark wet stain near the collar of his shirt. Her cheeks reddened in the realization that that was because of her.

"Sorry about ruining your shirt." She said quietly not looking directly at him. He chuckled dryly as he lay down next to her, placing the snacks on the nightstand.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He said winking at her. If it was possible, she blushed even more, looking back at the computer and placing play on the first marvel movie in the list- X-men. She knew what time he was talking about, when she accidently tore his shirt in half during a very heated make out session, which lead to something more. The movie started to play and she settled against Jace's side, resting her head on his shoulder, and muttered:

"You rip someone's shirt of one time."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for not updating my other stories yet, I just haven't gotten around to it. Review please.**_

 _ **-Lena42**_


End file.
